


Dicks Are Not In Style

by orphan_account



Series: falsettos one shots [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason finds the paintings of dicks
Relationships: Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: falsettos one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Dicks Are Not In Style

**Author's Note:**

> this shouldn't exist

"Marvin he's gonna find it there." Whizzer said.  
Marvin was currently trying to find a good spot to hide the paintings of his and Whizzer's dicks from his 12 year old son. "No he won't!"  
"I seriously think it would be better to just have them hung up in our room than to put them in the bathroom closet."  
"He never goes in here!"  
"What if he needs more toilet paper? Or a towel to take a shower? Or a band-aid?"  
"I'll grab it for him!"  
"Oh yeah that'll definitely work." His voice is dripping with sarcasm but Marvin chooses to ignore it.  
"He has never been here before he doesn't know where anything is."  
"Yeah but he learns quickly"  
Marvin doesn't reply.  
Whizzer rolls his eyes before walking out of the bathroom to finish cleaning the house before Jason's arrival.  
Everything is fine when Jason gets there. After a few hours Whizzer almost forgets about the paintings. That is until Marvin leaves to go pick up pizza.  
"Whizzer!" Jason called from behind the locked bathroom door.  
"Yeah kid?"  
"There's no more toilet paper!"  
"Yes there is! It's in the closet!"  
"Oh Okay thanks!"  
"No problem!"  
"Um… Whizzer?"  
"What is it Jace?"  
"Why are there paintings in here?"  
"Fuck! Don't look at those!"  
"Too late!"  
Jason came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, Whizzer refused to look him in the eyes.  
"I don't understand what the problem is." Jason stated.  
Whizzer laughed awkwardly.  
"I mean yeah, it's weird that my dad has paintings of that, but it's not like it's something I've never seen before."  
Whizzer shook his head. "The problem is less what it is but whose it is." he said.  
Jason's face went red. "Oh" he said suddenly understanding.  
They didn't talk about it for the rest of the night, or ever again for that matter, they both figured that if they didn't talk about it they could forget that it ever happened.  
After Jason went to bed Whizzer realized that Marvin probably should know about what had happened.  
"Jason found the dick paintings." He said causally.  
Marvin chocked on his wine. "He what?"  
"You heard me. I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this. thank you for reading. leave me a comment if you want. I'd like that. also kudos would be nice but no pressure. this doesn't deserve kudos tbh


End file.
